Traffic signals, also known as traffic lights, are typically provided at street intersections to control the flow of vehicular traffic through the intersection. By controlling traffic flow, the signals reduce the number of accidents due to cross traffic at the intersection and, relative to other traffic control methods, improve travel time along the intersecting streets.
Traffic signal infractions are considered among the more egregious traffic violations because of the high potential for bodily injury and property damage resulting from collisions caused by signal infractions. To encourage adherence to traffic signals, violators may be subject to fines or other penalties.
Because the potential consequences of signal violations are severe, it is desirable that adherence to the signal be monitored to the maximum extent feasible. To optimize signal monitoring, automated systems have been developed to detect and record signal violations. Such systems generally rely on one or more inductive loops embedded in the roadway to detect vehicles approaching an intersection. The systems acquire photographs or other images documenting the state of the traffic signal and the vehicle violating the signal. The images are provided to enforcement personnel for review.